Merry Matrimony
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: The time for marriage is often one filled with the hopes of a future filled with happiness and prosperity as the excitement of a new beginning hangs in the air. And it's one Inuyasha and Kagome will brave together as their lives as newlyweds begin.


Hello one and all to yet another story of mine! This is my first ever Inuyasha fanfiction and it's funny because who would've ever guessed I'd be writing Inuyasha stories? Well you can all thank the lovely XFangHeartX for getting me into Inuyasha late last November/Early December and it's actually because of her that I'm writing this fanfiction as today is her birthday today! Happy Birthday, Fang and I hope you enjoy this story! ^_^ Also please keep in mind that I've only watched to Episode 97 so if I miss some characters, I apologize XP Now with all that said and done, let the story begin and kindly remember I own nothing! ^_^

* * *

Twenty five year old Kagome Higurashi stared at the mirror as she could hardly believe her looming future.

It seems like it had only been yesterday when a freak accident ended up with her meeting the wild, rambunctious Inuyasha who had ended up becoming more than a friend by the time the two had finished quite the tumultuous journey together and now nearly a decade later, both were set to be married today.

"I still can't believe it….who'd have guessed Inuyasha of all people would end up proposing and asking for my hand in marriage? It sounds like something out of some little girl's manga." Kagome giggled to herself as she fiddled with some of the makeup she kept on her as her three best friends entered her room.

"Kagome!" Ayumi grinned broadly.

"Hey, Ayumi!" Kagome greeted back with the same wide smile as the two hugged before Kagome hugged her other two friends, Yuka and Eri.

"Today's the day, huh?" Eri smirked with her arms crossed as Kagome turned to her friends with a slightly nervous smile.

"Hehe, yeah…." Kagome slightly looked down as Yuka smacked Kagome's back.

"Who'd have guessed our sweet, little Kagome would end up getting married to a scoundrel like Inuyasha?" Yuka snorted as Kagome gave her friend a playful glare.

"Yuka…" Kagome hoped Yuka was joking as Yuka raised her hands above her in a mock defense.

"Chill, I'm just kidding. But seriously, who'd have guessed when we first met that Inuyasha and Kagome would actually be getting together?" Yuka smiled as Kagome sighed.

"Yeah…" Kagome half-heartedly smiled as her friends looked at her in concern.

"Everything okay?" Eri asked.

"Y-yeah, of course!" Kagome lied as her friends all frowned as they shook their heads in disbelief.

"You've always been a terrible liar. So what's up?" Yuka asked as Kagome sighed.

"I love Inuyasha and everything…don't get me wrong….but what if I'm in over my head and we're getting married too early or we're not ready yet? I just don't wanna stick my heels in too deep into something I may not be ready for." Kagome sighed as she finally spilled the beans to her friends. While Yuka and Eri had boyfriends they were silent as they weren't sure on what exactly to say before Kagome felt her shoulders being firmly grasped as she looked up to see Ayumi giving the woman a kind smile.

"Kagome….you're not going into anything not ready. First of all, you're twenty five so it's not like you're 'too young' or whatever to marry. And also, from what I know of Inuyasha he wouldn't lead you on or ask you to marry him if he didn't have his heart set on marrying you. And besides, what happened to the Kagome who was always confident and believed in herself? This isn't her. The Kagome I know would walk down that Wedding Aisle and get her ass married!" Ayumi grinned as Kagome blinked before giving Ayumi a very grateful smile. After all, she was the friend who supported her relationship with Inuyasha the most out of all her friends.

"Ayumi…thank you….you're right. I can't be getting cold feet now, especially on the day of my wedding! I'm gonna go there and have the best day of my life!" Kagome gleamed as her friends gave her very supporting smiles.

"Of course. Because after all, I'm gonna be the world's coolest aunt!" Ayumi bragged as Kagome nearly fell on her head.

"A-aunt?" Kagome blinked, having a very good idea behind the meaning of what Ayumi meant.

"Uh just so we're clear I'm gonna be the badass, 'take no shit' aunt." Yuka smirked.

"I can be the supportive, 'big sister' aunt." Eri smiled.

"And I'll be the laid back, chill aunt!" Ayumi smiled.

Kagome was silent before shaking her head with a laugh.

"You guys…" Kagome laughed. She wouldn't have picked a better trio of some of the best bridesmaids she could've had.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha was not in such high spirits as he stared at the ceiling of the apartment he lived in blankly.

"Today's the day, huh?" Inuyasha muttered as his apartment door opened, revealing Miroku and Shippo.

"What's up, man?" Miroku greeted his friend.

"Why the long face?" Shippo jumped from Miroku's shoulder. Despite the fact he should technically be an adult after the decade's that passed, he still retains his young child appearance.

"It's nothing…" Inuyasha turned around as Shippo decided to jump on Inuyasha's shoulders, annoying him.

"C'mon, tell us!" Shippo groaned as Inuyasha's eye twitched in irritation.

"I won't." Inuyasha stubbornly refused as Miroku put Inuyasha in a headlock.

"Would you come on, already!?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha growled out.

"Fine! Just let me go already!" Inuyasha scowled before he was released as Inuyasha sighed.

"It's….Kagome…." Inuyasha sighed.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet!" Miroku face palmed as Shippo bit one of Inuyasha's ears.

"You know what that'll do to Kagome!" Shippo glared at Inuyasha before he was forcibly ripped from Inuyasha's ear and thrown to the ground.

"No I'm not having 'cold feet' or anything like that! It's just….a half-demon like me being boyfriend-girlfriend with someone like Kagome is one thing….but getting into a real committed relationship with her is…..sometimes I wonder if I'm really good enough for her. Like…she could've gotten with that Hojo guy who was honestly better to her but she chose me…" Inuyasha despondently admitted as both of his friends looked down, not quite knowing what to say before an unexpected voice spoke up.

"I can't think of a better man for Kagome."

Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku all turned to see none other than Hojo standing in Inuyasha's apartment.

"Hojo….what're you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Here to check up on my friend. I don't recall there being any law that said I couldn't, right?" Hojo smiled at Inuyasha. Despite being unaware that his biggest love rival to Kagome was Inuyasha for many years until recently, upon finding out that Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten together, he wasn't angry but rather in fact, he was quite happy for the two as Kagome's happiness was always what mattered the most to the young man. Even if her happiness wasn't with him….

"Well thanks…I guess." Inuyasha muttered as Hojo tapped a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't doubt yourself. I know there's no other man that's better for Kagome than you, Inuyasha. And I know you'll make her a happy husband and an even greater father. After all, I've never seen any other man that has made Kagome so happy over the years rather than you." Hojo kindly stated as Inuyasha blinked while Shippo and Miroku smiled at Hojo as he was able to put their thoughts into words way better than they could have ever done.

"…W-why…are you doing this for me?" Inuyasha genuinely asked as Hojo smiled.

"Because all I've ever cared for was Kagome's happiness. Whether it's with me or you or even Miroku over there, all that matters is to see Kagome's smile which can be with anyone. After all, what're friends for?" Hojo tapped Inuyasha's shoulder as he blinked before giving a small smile as he could understand why despite not being romantically close, he could see why Kagome and Hojo were such great friends.

"…Thank you, Hojo…" Inuyasha looked down, feeling ashamed that he could think that anyone else could make Kagome happy like he could or even the absurdity that he would make Kagome miserable or unhappy.

"Of course. Now what do you say, we get you dressed. You have a big day with a very special woman waiting for you." Hojo extended a hand to Inuyasha who happily accepted it.

"Right!" Inuyasha grinned before turning to Shippo and Miroku.

"And thanks for being here for me, Shippo and Miroku." Inuyasha smiled at his two longtime friends.

"Think nothing of it." Miroku smirked as Shippo grinned in response.

"Which reminds me, you gonna tie the knot with Sango or you just gonna leave her hanging?" Inuyasha jeered at Miroku who flushed red.

"H-huh!?" Miroku nearly spat out the water from the bottle he was drinking.

"Yeah, you keep on screwing around, she'll just leave you high and dry." Shippo snickered as that was the last straw for the pervert.

"You bastards!" Miroku was about to pummel the two before being restrained by Hojo.

"Now, now." Hojo laughed before all the men got ready before it was finally time….

The time for Inuyasha and Kagome's union of marriage…..

* * *

In a beautiful tea garden located in Japan, Inuyasha stood wearing an elegant black wedding kimono as his heart pounded in his chest. Through all the battles he had fought in his lifetime, none were quite more anxiety-inducing than his upcoming marriage ceremony. Thankfully he had his friends for support with Hojo as his best man.

And to make things even more special for this wedding, Kaede was the Marriage Officiant of Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding. Due to the motherly role she took during Kagome and Inuyasha's adventure, especially to Kagome, it was only logical why Kagome and Inuyasha went to her and personally requested for her to be the officiate of their wedding which she happily agreed to.

"Ready, bro?" A nineteen year old Sota pat Inuyasha's shoulder who gave him a confident smile in return.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Inuyasha confidently replied as his earlier talk with Hojo had really helped him.

Inuyasha looked into the seats as he saw Kagome's mother with a tissue in hand sitting alongside various classmates and friends that Kagome had made during all her times in Elementary, Junior, High School and college and all of them looked ready for the show to come.

"Might as well give them what they asked for." Inuyasha smirked before the music suddenly started as his attention was slightly drawn to Sango who was alongside Kagome's bridesmaids before his heart suddenly raced at the sight of Kagome.

She was wearing a beautiful white Kimono with red linings down the chest area with ruby, red lipstick adorning her lips as her face was covered with just the right amount of makeup as the reincarnate of Kikyo gave the half-demon one of the smiles she kept only reserved for him.

"…Whoa…" Was all Inuyasha could say as his heart was going a mile a minute as Kagome made her way down the aisle with her grandfather was walking her down the aisle in place of her deceased father as he tried to keep the proud tears from falling from his eyes before sitting his place down to where Mrs. Higurashi was.

Kagome made her way to where Inuyasha was and finally met up with the taller man and gave him a very reserved smile.

"Hi, there." Kagome smile as she looked up at Inuyasha who struggled to form words as his face was as red as a lobster.

"…H-hey…." Inuyasha tried salvaging some shred of dignity he had left as Kaede decided to clear her throat and starting the ceremony.

"Good morning, everyone. We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of both Inuyasha and Kagome in holy marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife." Kaede began her marriage speech as everyone stared with baited breaths as Kaede continued the ceremony.

"To all their guests, they are happy to share this moment with you. They have known most of you for many years. You watched them grow up, you went to school with them, or you worked with them. Because you are the ones who have supported them and known them so well, it is only fitting that you are the ones to share this once-in-a-lifetime moment with them. Kagome thanks her mother and her grandfather for providing her with every opportunity possible and being the best mother anyone could ask for. Inuyasha appreciates all of the love and support his friends have given him over the years." Kaede added as Inuyasha tenderly smiled at his soon to be wife as he remembered the first day he met Kagome. She was such an irritating, annoying gnat who was just a thorn in his side. Who would've guessed this was where they would end up ten days later?

"A wedding day is often a day when couples miss family members no longer with them. For Inuyasha and Kagome, there are family memories who memories they hold dear to their hearts." Kaede continued as Inuyasha and Kagome's smiles sagged as Inuyasha was no doubt thinking of his dead mother while Kagome was thinking of her deceased father. It was also this deep understanding of each other's pasts that led Kagome and Inuyasha to each other as they could relate on a deeper level than other people.

"And so it is that Inuyasha and Kagome present themselves to be married today…surrounded by the people they love the most. As Inuyasha and Kagome prepared for the ceremony part of this wedding celebration, they reflected on what it is that they love about each other. And this was the easiest part of planning this wedding!" Kaede smiled in good nature as everyone shared a good laugh at the small joke before she cleared her throat to speak once again.

"Inuyasha, Kagome loves that you blend in so comfortably with her family. She sees in you a funny, kind, and sweet man. She loves that you think she is funny and that you always find a way to compliment her." Kaede began once again as Inuyasha had to fight back a snort at that remembering how their relationship originally was as Kagome also had to gulp back a giggle. Sweet and Kind were definitely not the words she would have used to describe Inuyasha as she originally saw him as an uncouth, tactless ruffian with no regard for anyone's life save for his own but that changed the closer they had gotten on their quest together….she saw how complex and deep his soul was.

"She loves that you always want to be close to her. You remember details of the stories she tells. You want to be part of her family and circle of friends. You help her around the house. Most importantly, you are so close that even when she is at her worst, you have never made her feel like you want anything but to be closer to her." Kaede proceeded as Inuyasha had definitely learned to help her around her house whenever he visited the apartment she purchased for herself after she graduated college and he enjoyed that he was accepted into her inner circle of friends and family since he felt that since he was dating Kagome, he needed to be at least on civil terms with Kagome's loved ones. But what stood out to the half-demon from Kaede's words the most, was how Inuyasha indeed wanted to become closer to Kagome…she helped him be at peace…especially after everything that happened with Kikyo….She accepted him for who he was….she was his safe-space….his most precious friend…and that was why he chose her and only her to become his wife….

Inuyasha, Kagome loves everything about you. He loves your brain, your smile, and your beauty. He appreciates that you are 'low maintenance.' He likes that you can be really silly. He loves the emails and texts you send him. He loves all your delicious cooking. He loves your kisses you smother him with. In other words, he just really loves you." Kaede said, hopefully getting out the point that Inuyasha really love Kagome as he gave her one of the smiles he reserved only for Kagome. It was true…he loved every little thing about her…he loved how goofy and eccentric she was. He loved the emoticons she would send him with whatever text message she would send him and he loved her cooking the most. Then again, with how much of a good cook that Mama Higurashi was, it makes sense that her daughter would inheritor her tasty food skills.

"You both look to a shared future that includes raising a happy and healthy family with a future that includes going out to restaurants, hanging out with family, relaxing at home in front of the TV and singing as well as dancing although the bride will do the singing and the groom will do the dancing as those are just the right roles to be filled accordingly." Kaede light-heartedly smiled as everyone shared another laugh, imagining Inuyasha and Kagome on the dance floor as dancing was definitely not one of Inuyasha's strong points before Kaede got serious again.

"The years will come and go though despite the passage of time you will not take each other for granted. You will laugh a lot, you will cry a lot, you will be the best parents you can be and you will grow older and wiser together. It is a very good story with only the best ending in sight for you two that not only I but everyone else can see." Kaede finished the words that she had as the officiant before finally beginning her marriage vows.

"We now come to the words both Inuyasha and Kagome want to hear the most today, the words that take them across the threshold from being engaged to being married. A marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment. It is made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of all others, and it is entered into with the desire and hope that it will last for life. Before you declare your vows to one another, I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today. Inuyasha, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Kagome in marriage? If so, answer 'I do'." Kaede instructed as Inuyasha already knew his answer.

"I do." Inuyasha answered with a calm, collected smile on his face though his confident look was followed by the receding anxiety in his gut as his doubt was leaving him which was replaced by a determination to make Kagome, the happiest woman in marriage, never having been more certain of anything in his life.

"And Kagome, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Inuyasha in marriage? If so, answer 'I do'." Kaede repeated the same marriage vow instruction to Kagome as she did to Inuyasha though it was pretty obvious to everyone what Kagome's answer would be.

"I do." Kagome smiled, a little too faster than she was anticipating but still clear enough to annunciate her words as nearly everyone gasped in happiness as they realized what was coming….

"Inuyasha and Kagome, having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I now ask you to declare your marriage vows. Please face each other and hold hands." Kaede instructed as Inuyasha and Kagome did just that, giving each other only the looks that those in love could give each other.

"Groom, please repeat after me. I, Inuyasha take you, Kagome to be my lawfully wedded wife. I will share my life with yours and build our dreams together. I will support you through times of trouble and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lives in hope and makes every brand, new day of our lives together." Kaede directed Inuyasha as he did so.

"I, Inuyasha take you Kagome, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I will share my life with yours and build our dreams together. I will support you through times of trouble and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lives in hope and makes every brand, new day of our lives together." Inuyasha said in a voice that made Kagome stare at him with teary-beamed eyes. Inuyasha had really grown in the last ten years and had really grown and changed as a person. Though the brunette didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts before Kaede turned to her.

"And as for you bride, please repeat after me. I, Kagome, take you Inuyasha, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I will share my life with yours and build our dreams together. I will support you through times of trouble and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lives in hope and makes every brand, new day of our lives together." Kaede mandated the young woman as she quickly composed herself.

"I, Kagome, take you Inuyasha, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I will share my life with yours and build our dreams together. I will support you through times of trouble and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lives in hope and makes every brand, new day of our lives together." Kagome lovingly stated before Sota made his way over with the ring Inuyasha had gotten for Kagome. It was a beautiful diamond-encrusted NIWAKE ring with its circular shape that served to remind the two of the vows of love they made to each other as well as their promises to honor and cherish each other in this life and the next one.

"Your wedding rings are the outward and visible sign of the inward and invisible bond which already unites you two hearts in love. Groom, please place the ring on the Bride's finger and please repeat after me, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is always and forever." Kaede urged as Inuyasha accepted the ring from Sota before kindly smiling at Kagome.

"Kagome…I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is always and forever." Inuyasha smiled as Kagome happily accepted the ring blinking the tears in her eyes, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

"Everyoen has advice for newlyweds. Inuyasha and Kagome, I offer these good wishes to you on this special day. May your life together be blessed with prosperity and good health. May you always share open and honest communication between each other. May you respect each other's individual talents and gifts and give full support to each other's professional and personal pursuits. May you cherish the home and family you will create together. May all the years to come be filled with moments to celebrate and renew your love. May your love be a life-long source of excitement, contentment, affection, respect, and devotion for one another." Kaede affirmed before the final stages of the wedding ceremony were finally in motion.

"And so now by the power vested in me by everyone here, it is my honor and delight to declare you both husband and wife. You may seal this declaration with a kiss." Kaede smiled before Inuyasha and Kagome grinned broadly at each other.

"With please." Inuyasha smiled before kissing his wife passionately on the lips.

"I am pleased to present the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi!" Kaede smiled as tears poured from her eyes as everyone cheered for the newlyweds as there was no dry eye with anyone in the watching crowd.

"Aww~!" Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all smiled through their tears.

"I'm so happy for Kagome and Inuyasha~! If only someone else would do the same for me~" Sango turned her eyes to Miroku who tried wiping his eyes though Shippo easily caught him.

"Saw that!" Shippo grinned.

"You didn't see sh-Oh who am I kidding?" Miroku sighed despondently.

"Good job, Kagome." Sota toothily grinned.

"Kagome looks so happy…." Hojo smiled.

"I've never been more proud of that granddaughter of mine!" Grandpa Higurashi sobbed loudly, not even bothering to hide his tears as his daughter in law wasn't faring any better.

"If only your father could see you now, Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi dabbed at her eyes with proud tears trailing down her face as Kagome and Inuyasha continued kissing.

From a nearby corner, Sesshomaru watched the entire proceeding with a seemingly blank expression before shaking his head as a small smirk appeared on his face before leaving.

* * *

After the wedding kiss was done, while Kagome decided to happily converse with her friends about the upcoming future ahead for her, Inuyasha decided to talk to a select certain group of friends.

"Congrats on getting wed, Inuyasha! I always knew you and Kagome would get together eventually, hehe!" A kind man smiled at Inuyasha. This man was over 6 foot tall with spiky black hair that extended in all directions like a palm tree, a kind demeanor in his eyes and an orange GI with a blue undershirt on underneath.

"Thanks a lot, Goku." Inuyasha smiled as he looked at the people sitting across from him at the table he was sitting at. Across from him sat a teen with spiky blond hair and a black and orange tracksuit, a young man with a straw hat and an X-shaped scar on his chest, an orange haired young man wearing a black kimono and a huge sword strapped to his back, a blond haired young boy with lines going down his eyes resembling a puppet though he wore a blue dress, a boy with a greased up hairdo wearing a green school outfit and the boy next to him looked like a small version of him though his hair was spiked up and he wore shorts instead of pants though one could tell this guy definitely wanted to be a Hunter of some kind, a very short blonde boy with a metallic arm, a boy with blue tattoos across his body, a brown haired man with a red kimono and an x scar on his cheek, a boy with spiky brown hair with headphones on his head as he definitely wanted to be the king of a shaman or something? And a boy with spiky white hair with a sword attached to his back, a young boy with a red hat and a yellow mouse like creature on his shoulder and a young man with spiky brown hair and goggles, a boy with spiky reddish, brown hair with a golden pyramid extended around his neck like a necklace, a boy with spiky blue hair that had a special type of spinning toy in his hand and a young boy with spiky green hair and a green full-body jumpsuit.

"And thanks for coming guys. Your support means a lot." Inuyasha smiled at the males sitting across from him. These were people who he formed a strong connection with over the years. It was almost like they were the main heroes of certain, select stories.

"Hey man, thanks for having us." Yoh Asakura boredly yawned as the other members of the table all murmured similar feelings of congratulations and pride for their friend.

"Hey, thanks for having tasty food!" Monkey D. Luffy grinned as he happily and sloppily ate several plates of food, disgusting the various members of the wedding, especially Kagome's friends.

"Pig." Yuka muttered in disgust.

"I think Luffy was mainly here for the food." Edward Elric snorted.

"Yeah no doubt." Inuyasha snickered.

"To think you'd get together with that Kagome broad…makes me wonder if something like that might happen with me and Keiko one day…" Yusuke Urameshi muttered, more to himself, hoping no one heard him. Though a certain little hunter did….

"What was that again?" Gon Freecss smirked as Yusuke whacked his skull, leaving swelling.

"What was that, runt!?" Yusuke growled.

"Sorry…" Gon muttered, messaging his sore bump.

"Maybe I can get with Sakura and marry her one day…" Naruto Uzumaki grinned at the thought of being Sakura's husband as he slurped his bowl of ramen as Haru Glory also had similar thoughts.

"Yeah…same with me and Elle…" Haru said, eating a plate of hor dourves.

"Eh, marriage seems kind of a hastle." Zatch Bell shrugged eating a hot plate of salmon.

"Same." Ichigo Kurosaki agreed.

"So what're you gonna do now that you're married to Kagome?" Kenshin Himura asked the half-demon who smiled.

"Obviously I'm going to do everything I can to protect my new wife and to do that I need to get stronger in case anything happens." Inuyasha smiled as everyone at the table seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Yeah, Kagome would like that a lot." Avatar Aang smiled.

"Still though, marriage is for old people, though." Ash Ketchum laughed.

"Totally, I wanna preserve my freedom for a little while longer." Tyson Granger agreed as the older members of the group snorted at the two kids.

"That's pretty funny coming from someone who took what took like over twenty years to win a Pokemon league?" Tai Kamiya smirked at Ash's embarrassed look on his face as he was definitely humbled by that statement.

"Hey! At least I never gave up!" Ash tried salvaging some dignity as Naruto decided to speak up.

"You know what's weird? All of us seem to age but it seems like you're forever ten. What's up with that?" Naruto asked, this everyone else needing a question.

"…Uh…well…" Ash couldn't form an answer before a gasp from Luffy got everyone's attention.

"Maybe he's a Saiyan like Goku is! Or maybe he's his long lost son! They definitely look alike!" Luffy gleamed with sparkly eyes as everyone rolled their eyes at Luffy's asinine claim.

"I highly doubt that, Luffy." Yugi Moto sighed as he tapped Luffy's shoulders in an attempt to calm the eccentric boy.

"Yeah besides, I only got Gohan and Goten, hehe." Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"And you shit-talking marriage is pretty funny seeing all the doodling I see you drawing in your notebook of you and that Hilary chick." Naruto snorted as Tyson flushed red.

"S-shut up!" Tyson scowled as Inuyasha laughed at the banter between his friends before he decided to calm down the tension.

Or rather, a small wannabe hero did his job for him.

"Now, now you two. That's enough, isn't it?" Izuki Midoriya got between the two and calmed their argument before Inuyasha decided to speak up.

"Guys, I can't thank you enough for all your support through the years. Especially you, Goku. You've kinda been like a grandpa to me and to all of us as well." Inuyasha smiled as Goku heartily laughed.

"Aww thanks! Though I guess I am a grandpa since I have Pan, haha. Though hopefully one day in the future, we can spar?" Goku laughed.

"And today shows that we all have select paths we're gonna go down and we all remember our goals to the future, right?" Inuyasha smiled as all his friends returned his smile.

"Yeah! To protect the innocent and get stronger!" Goku pumped his fist in his palm.

"To become save Sasuke and become Hokage!" Naruto grinned.

"To become Pirate King!" Luffy smirked, holding Shanks' hat close.

"To protect the Soul Society!" Ichigo vowed with a smile.

"To become Momodo King!" Zatch grinned.

"To protect and defend both the human and spirit world!" Yusuke vowed.

"To become a hunter!" Gon smiled.

"To revive my dead mother and live happily with my brother!" Edward smiled.

"To master all four elements and bring peace to my world!" Aang vowed.

"To keep the peace of my country." Kenshin softly smiled.

"To become Shaman King." Yoh smirked.

"To find the other raves and bring peace to my world!" Haru smiled.

"To become Pokemon master!" Ash smiled as he pumped a fist.

"To defend the Digital World." Tai smiled.

"To be the King of Duelists." Yugi smiled.

"To be a Beyblading master." Tyson smiled.

"And to become a strong hero!" Deku smiled.

"And no matter what, we'll never let anything get in our way, right?" Inuyasha asked before everyone put their hands in the center of the table.

"YEAH!" Everyone all vowed.

* * *

Eventually it was time for Inuyasha and Kagome to say some nice words to each other as newlyweds.

"I'd love to say a couple of words?" Inuyasha tapped his glass with his fork, getting the attention of everyone.

"Kagome, I'll never forget the day we met. At first I thought you were just an ungrateful brat." Inuyasha started, gaining laughs from everyone around before he calmed everyone down.

"But over the way, you became my best friend and the person who I loved the most. The person who was always there for me and never gave up on me even when I tried pushing you away but rather you tried getting closer to me and before I knew it, I knew I had to protect you and keep you safe. You were the person who I wanted to look after, stay close with and eventually marry. I promise to make you the happiest wife and do everything I can to protect and keep that smile of yours constant. After all, to keep that smile is what I want to stay the most." Inuyasha smiled as Kagome let a few tears fall despite her best efforts.

"Oh Inuyasha….I'll never forget when we first met. I knew you were troubled from the moment we first met and that's why I never gave up on trying to get you out of that hard shell you erected around yourself and I must say that after all our adventures together, you've become a man that your mother would no doubt be proud of. As your wife I promise to do any and everything I can to support you." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha could have sworn he saw his mother right by Kagome for a second smiling and encouraging him before she was gone a split second later.

"Thank you, Kagome…for everything…" Inuyasha smiled before taking his wife and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips as everyone cheered for the newlyweds.

"And you know what this calls for?" Kagome grinned as Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"A little cake to the face!" Kagome giggled as she shoved a face full of wedding cake in Inuyasha's face.

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha yelled as the spectators all laughed at Inuyasha's outburst, not really caring if he cursed in a religious place or not.

"All's fair in love and war." Kagome laughed as Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Inuyasha smirked with a crap eating grin before giving Kagome a taste of her own medicine.

"Hey!" Kagome playfully glared at Inuyasha who merely smirked wider.

"I thought 'all was fair in love and war', right?" Inuyasha smirked befpre the wedding cake war of 2007 commenced!

* * *

Upon getting their literal fill of cakes, Inuyasha and Kagome both smiled as they settled into a comfortable limousine.

"What now?" Kagome smiled, snuggling into Inuyasha's chest.

"The future, obviously." Inuyasha smiled before the limousine ignited to life as the two drove off into the sunset while their friends and family all waved the two off happily.

Everyone always says a wedding day was the start of new beginnings.

And this was definitely a new beginning for both Inuyasha and Kagome….

* * *

Happy Birthday, Fang! ^_^

Lemme know if I should make more Inuyasha fanfics in the future!

Thank you all for reading and please let me know your thoughts on the story and please let me know how this was as a first time Inuyasha fanfiction.

Til next time, guys~! ^_^


End file.
